<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My L'manberg by Pipster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948362">My L'manberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipster/pseuds/Pipster'>Pipster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Gen, L'manberg Anthem, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipster/pseuds/Pipster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you want me to be the bad guy? Fine, I'm the bad guy."<br/>Wilbur met the gaze of the president and smiled. </p>
<p>It's the day of the festival, and Wilbur's going to make sure that it goes off with a bang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My L'manberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I heard there was a special place</em>
</p>
<p>This was it. The day of the big festival. The <em>Manbergian’s</em> (had he been speaking Wilbur would have spat, such is the malice he held for that word) had spent hours preparing for this day, there were to be festivities until noon when the speeches would start. Tubbo was speaking first, before he would introduce Sch- Wilbur couldn’t even think his name. So many emotions came with that name – that <em>man </em>– but lately the only thing he could feel was cruel glee. ‘Soon,’ he thought, ‘soon they will see what happens when you cross me.’</p>
<p>
  <em>Where men could go and emancipate</em>
</p>
<p>From his perch in the building opposite the stage, Wilbur could see the festival grounds. Everyone who was scheduled to come had arrived. He could see all the Manbergian’s down below – Quackity, Thunder, Eret, Niki, Tubbo, Schl – he could recognise them easily. Also there, were all the members of the Dream SMP lands. Dream of course was there with George and Sapnap, so too were HBomb and Punz. Most surprising of all was seeing Skeppy and Bad there; they hadn’t been around for ages. ‘It seems our great president really pulled out all the stocks for this festival.’</p>
<p>
  <em>The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers</em>
</p>
<p>Wilbur watched as the festival began. Schla- <em>the president</em> had games and stalls set up around the grounds. It truly looked like a carnival or fairground.</p>
<p>Far away, a kid was just stirring as a god bashed against the walls of his cage. “Wilbur,” the kid whispered, “No.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well this place is real you needn’t fret</em>
</p>
<p>Slowly, the sun started to crawl higher and higher into the sky. Soon everyone was taking their places for the speeches. Tubbo, Quackity and the <em>esteemed president</em> took their places at the stage, with everyone below them.</p>
<p>
  <em>With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret</em>
</p>
<p>Vaguely, Wilbur noticed from his perch, that a few people looked around for him and the other members of Pogtopia. He saw Tubbo looking at the heads in the crowd, clearly searching for his friend. Dream too was looking around, but for an entirely different purpose. He wanted to know when he would need to get his people out of the inevitable crossfire. At this, Wilbur started to make his way discreetly to the back of the crowds with the few stragglers that were rolling in.</p>
<p>Tubbo cleared his throat and the crowds hushed. As he started, all could hear the slight waver of his voice. Most chalked it up to nerves. Few knew the real reason.</p>
<p>“Welcome everyone to the festival! It’s great the see you all here as we celebrate democracy..” he trailed off as quiet laughter was heard from the back of the crowd.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s a very big and not blown up L’manberg</em>
</p>
<p>Heads turned towards him, but he only laughed harder. Murmurs started up in the crowd, as Schlatt started screeching about why he was here and all that. Wilbur tuned him out as he composed himself and placed a block of Tnt on the ground. He looked up, vaguely realising that Dream and his crew had slipped away, and stared into the eyes of Schlatt. Grabbing his flint and steel he grinned maniacally.</p>
<p>“So you wanted me to be the bad guy huh?” he laughed, he had yet to notice the silence of the crowd in front of him, nor had he noticed the dim shouting of his name from far off.  </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s L’manberg</em>
</p>
<p>“C’mon!” the kid urged on his companion, “We’re almost there!”</p>
<p>
  <em>My L’manberg</em>
</p>
<p>“We’re not gonna to make it!”</p>
<p>He met the eyes of Jshlatt and his gaze boar into that of the presidents.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s L’manberg </em>
</p>
<p>He grinned wickedly.</p>
<p>“WILBUR!”</p>
<p>
  <em>My L’manberg</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodbye.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you have enjoyed this little songfic and all constructive criticism is welcome. This was hastily thrown together after watching a clip/large section of a stream of Wilbur's. I love how his character is getting this insanity, how everything that's happened since the election has just pushed him over the edge. In this fic I very loosely based his character off of JD from Heathers, however I have yet to see Heathers but I know a lot of people are making that comparison! Again I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism as it does help!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>